


Don't Do It Again

by lexus_grey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Biting, F/F, Jealous!Myka, Marking, Rough Sex, a couple smacks on the ass, fourth annual femslash kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Written belatedly for the fourth annual femslash kink meme (2012).Prompt was: Warehouse 13: Myka/Helena, rough sex and marking (Myka topping)





	

"Do you even understand why I'm upset?" Myka asked, shoving Helena hard into the wall and holding her there by her shoulders.

"Not entirely, no," Helena answered, blinking as she was pinned to the wall. "I wasn't flirting, and even if I was, we've not established any boundaries to indicate such a thing would upset the other," she defended herself.

"You were letting him touch your hair, Helena," Myka growled, grabbing a fistful of it and squeezing in an iron grip, forcing Helena's head back and dropping her own to bite HG's throat.

"I was trying to get information," Helena said, moaning halfway through her sentence at the not-so-gentle bite. "You and I have only been out together a few times... we haven't even--"

Myka cut her off with a bruising kiss. "I don't want anyone else touching your hair, Helena..."

Helena swallowed hard and nodded the best she could with the grip on her hair. "All right."

"I thought it was perfectly clear how I felt about you letting anyone else touch you."

"It wasn't," Helena whimpered as Myka bit the side of her neck. "But it's rapidly becoming."

"I don't want anyone else touching you. Period. Is that perfectly clear? Do you understand my feelings now?"

Helena melted against her, a shiver running through her. "Yes, Myka."

"Do you want anyone else touching me?"

"No!"

"Turn around."

When Myka let go of her, she turned around, and found herself grabbed by the hair again and forced away from the wall, toward the bed, and roughly bent over it.

"Get your pants down."

Fingers trembling, HG undid her pants and pushed them down as far as she could reach.

Myka grabbed them and pulled them the rest of the way off, then ripped Helena's panties off and tossed the tattered remnants to the floor.

Helena moaned, pressing her face into the comforter, hands squeezing fistfuls of it. She cried out when Myka smacked her on the ass. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "Even undercover I swear I won't let anyone but you touch me, Myka..."

Myka gripped her thighs, forcing them apart, and quickly sank three fingers into her from behind.

Helena shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure, moving her hands from the comforter to the back of her head, threading her fingers through her hair and tugging lightly as Myka thrust forcefully in and out. Thank God she was wet or she'd be crying. Somehow she knew that Myka knew that.

"Who's allowed to touch you?" Myka hissed, pressing hard and stretching and curling her fingers.

"You, Myka, only you," Helena panted, squeezing her hair and rocking into Myka's hand.

"By the time you leave this room everyone will know you're mine," Myka told her, moving her hand faster, working Helena into a frenzy.

"Yes," Helena begged, reduced to one-word sentences. "Please." The harder Myka thrust, the more it hurt, the higher she climbed. "Close," she whimpered.

Myka pushed in deeper, suddenly glad she kept her nails short because it meant she could go as deep as she wanted, and she wanted to be so far inside HG that the woman would never forget it.

"Please," Helena begged again, unwinding her hands out of her hair and grabbing the comforter again for leverage to push into Myka's demanding fingers. "Please!" She was so close, but instinctively she forced herself to wait.

Myka suddenly realized what the 'please' was for and groaned, giving Helena another smack on the ass. "Come," she gave permission, and marveled at the keening cry she got in response along with the contraction of Helena's muscles and a renewed flood of wetness as she screamed her release.

Helena's body shuddered out a climax around Myka's fingers, fire snaking through her blood vessels and into her nerve endings, exploding before it fizzled out and left her breathing hard and exhausted over the bed.

Myka kept her fingers buried deep as she pulled Helena to her feet by the hair and latched her lips onto the back of HG's neck. She sucked and bit until there was a dark purple mark, then did the same to the side of her neck, her shoulder, her jaw, the cheekbone right below her left eye.

Helena stood still, knowing everyone would obviously see how marked up she was going to be. The idea gave her a naughty thrill and she clenched her thighs around Myka's hand. "Does it excite you?"

"Does what excite me?"

"Marking me up like a whore?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much."

"Does it excite you?"

".....................yes."

"I thought as much. I know you knew how I felt and you let him touch your hair anyway... hoping you'd provoke me into being a jealous, possessive crazy person."

"True on all fronts, darling. And it was taking you far too many dates to fuck me."

Myka laughed and withdrew her fingers, much to Helena's dismay.

"Not sporting," HG complained with a shiver. "I rather liked those where they were."

"I'm going to enjoy the look on everyone's faces when they see you at dinner. Especially Pete's."

"I'm going to enjoy Artie pretending not to know what all the marks are," Helena laughed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but Helena?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do it again."


End file.
